greatwolflodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the Admins
'Meet the Admins!!' Welcome to the Great Wolf Lodge Wiki!!! '''We hope you enjoy your time here! We could use all of the help we can get here on this wiki, as this wiki was severely lacking information regarding Great Wolf Lodge, and the previous owner/admin of the wiki hadn't touched it in years. So, a new team of users turned admins, who are incredibly passionate about Great Wolf Lodge, came in and completely overhauled the wiki into what it is today! Below are the admins of the wiki, as well as a bit of information about them. BeowolfOfficial' ' '''Hey there!! My name is Beowolf! I'm an Electronic Dance Music Producer and DJ from Michigan, U.S. I first found out about Great Wolf Lodge in late December of 2016 from my best friend. Ever since then, I've been obsessed with it! I have personally been to one (Traverse City, MI) TWICE (June 22nd-24th, 2017 & October 16th-17th, 2018), with more plans to go. I haven't been to other Lodges yet, but hopefully I will have the opportunity to visit all of the resorts! I have contributed quite a bit to this wiki, and it is my desire to turn this wiki into a database for everything Great Wolf Lodge, past, present and future. My favorite Great Wolf Kid would probably have to be Rachel Raccoon, '''but I love all of them! I really do hope you enjoy what we have done so far with the wiki, and I'll see you on here!! BeowolfOfficial (talk) 03:24, October 20, 2019 (UTC) LunaMouse23 Hello, my name is '''Mouse, and I am also from Michigan (though now I live closer to the LaGrange GWL). I stumbled upon GWL by complete accident in 2018 as a fan of family entertainment centers, mascots, and animatronics. Although I have never been to a Lodge, I hope to in the future. My favorite Great Wolf Kids are Wiley the Wolf and Sammy the Squirrel. We are looking forward to new editors and growing the wiki as we go. LunaMouse23 (talk) 03:41, October 20, 2019 (UTC) 'Duskcoon' Hello there! My name is Duskcoon or also known as Dusk Raccoon. I'm a huge fan of Great Wolf Lodge and have known about the company itself since 2003 when I first visited the Sandusky, Ohio location when it was still referred to as Great Bear Lodge. My first trip to Great Wolf Lodge occurred in 2005 when I stayed at the then new Pocono Mountains, PA location. I'm generally a fan of the hospitality industry as well as other industries including retail. I'm also a fan of mascot and animatronics and I love The Great Wolf Kids characters. I am devoted to turning this wiki around so it can be a great resource to anyone wanting to know anything about Great Wolf Lodge. Feel free to ask me any questions you might have regarding Great Wolf Lodge and I'll be glad to answer to the best of my ability. Duskcoon (talk) 12:01, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Category:Wiki Information